1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an electronic circuit breaker with a magnetic mechanism, and in particular to one having a magnetic structure and current adjusting means and capable of interrupting a current in case of short circuits, and also capable of cooperating with telephone sets, voice system, keyboards, and software programs to form a remote telephone-controlled system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional circuit breaker generally adopts a mechanical structure such as levers, transmission mechanisms, and a temperature controlled mechanism to interrupt current automatically in case of overload, short-circuit or electricity leakage. After the trouble is removed, a button is moved manually to close the circuit of the circuit breaker again. However, the mechanical structure occupies a relatively large space so that the size of the circuit breaker cannot be reduced and thereby increasing the cost of manufacturing. Furthermore, the mechanical structure cannot provide a steady operation and will often break down. In case of failure, the circuit breaker cannot be restore automatically and it is necessary for an operator to trigger the circuit breaker manually. Moreover, the circuit breaker cannot be used for remote control and monitoring operation.
In case of short circuit, since the conventional circuit breaker does not have a locking function, the circuit breaker may be accidentally switched on thereby causing secondary damage, because there will be a large current flowing through the circuit breaker thus producing large electric arcs between the contacts of the circuit breaker and therefore easily causing harm to the user.
As to the overload protector utilizing bimetallic members or magnetic oil tube, since the bimetallic members are made of metal alloy, they will produce heat when current flows through them, thereby easily causing damage to the bi-metallic plates. Furthermore, in a natural environment, the bi-metallic members are very sensitive to the temperature and so they will not be reliable in the situation where there is a big difference in temperatures. The accuracy and overload current value of the magnetic oil tube cannot be adjusted and the magnetic oil tube is complicated in manufacture and will emit noise when working.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic circuit breaker which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.